Vehicles with internal combustion engines, e.g., diesel engines, can release pollutants, e.g., soot, ash, carbon monoxide, etc., that can be visible and/or noxious. Further, vehicle exhaust controls that govern the release of contaminants in a vehicle exhaust can be modified or eliminated, and/or a vehicle can be operated in a fashion to increase the vehicle's release of pollutants. Increased pollutants from a vehicle so modified and/or operated can be an irritant to users operating other vehicles in a vicinity of the polluting vehicle. However, current vehicles lack ways to detect and counteract such a polluting vehicle.